Error
by Dany LopMesz
Summary: El amor que estaba seguro era el de su vida le daba una noticia que marcaría su destino y el final de una historia Bizarra de amor.


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta pequeña historia.

**Notas del capítulo:**

Este es un One-Shot de Aome&...

leean y descubranlo :D

Capítulo 1

Estaba parado frente aquel espejo que dejaba ver mi figura completa, irónicamente estaba arreglándome para la boda de la mujer que hace dos años pudo haber sido mi esposa, la que fue el amor de mi vida pero por mis descuidos ella me había abandonado, hacía dos años que sus besos ya no me pertenecían, que sus pensamientos ya no giraban entrono a mí, hacía dos años que dejo de amarme, y como cualquier intruso él se metió en su vida, el que ahora seria la persona que la acompañaría el resto de su vida, el padre de sus hijos, el dueño de suscaricias, el que podría saciarse con su delicioso aroma a todas horas del día, el amor de su vida.

Termine de arreglarme, mi melancolía era clamuflageada tras un smoking color negro con aquel chaleco color plata que combinaba con una corbata del mismo color. Era hora de salir rumbo a la iglesia en la cual en el pasado me hubiera unido por el resto de la vida con aquella mujer azabache que tanto amaba, me dolía bastante el tan solo imaginarla ahí parada en el altar tomada del brazo de aquel imbécil que me la había quitado.

Hace aproximadamente tres meses Aome estaba parada detrás de la puerta de mi casa tan linda como siempre solo que en sus ojos se notaba un brillo muy peculiar que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía. Mis esperanzas de que ella estuviera ahí para arreglar esto y que decidiera perdóname estaban muy latentes pero desaparecieron cuando empezamos a hablar.

_**Flash back**_

Sonó el timbre de mi casa, en realidad no quería atender ya que tenía demasiado trabajo pero en mis adentros sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Camine por el pasillo para llegar a la puerta principal, cuando abrí ese enorme pedazo de madera color café me sorprendí bastante al ver parada ahí en frente de mi a alguien que nunca imagine volver a ver.

-wow Aome que milagro verte aquí.

-jaja si es verdad, mm lo que pasa es que he venido a hablar contigo-la azabache llevaba un vestido color rojo que llegaba hasta las rodillas, tirantes demasiado delgados, con un escote en v, el vestido se entallaba muy bien a su cuerpo dejando ver su estrecha cintura y sus no tan pequeños ni demasiado voluminosos pechos.

-o claro-estaba nervioso de tenerla ahí enfrente de mi tan hermosa como la recordaba-amm este ¿qui… quieres pasara?

-me encantaría-me dedico una preciosa sonrisa que dejaba ver sus perfectos dientes tan blancos como la nieve.

Llegamos hasta el sofá color morado que contaba de tres muebles para sentarse, ella tomo asiento en el sillón más pequeño.

-¿gustas algo de tomar?

-si fueras tan amable, me gustaría un vaso de agua.

-si, espérame un momento no tardo-fui a la cocina y torpemente serví un poco de agua en el vaso, cuando termine de hacer mi objetivo me dirigí hasta la sala.-aquí tienes-extendí la mano para que tomara aquel vaso trasparente.

-muchas gracias-volvió a sonreírme, si lo hacía aunque sea una vez mas no me importaría nada y la besaría.

-así que dime-puse mi pierna derecha sobre la izquierda queriendo parecer un poco interesante-¿de qué querías hablar?

-o si perdona, mm vine a hablar algo seria contigo y espero tener tu apoyo en esto.

-claro que si pequeña-se quedo en silencio unos cuantos segundos como vi que no hablaba decidí hacerlo yo-¿no me digas que terminaste con el idiota de…

-hey no, no le digas así-celos, era lo que sentía cuando lo defendió- y no, no he terminado con él, de hecho en tres meses me casare con al que acabas de llamar idiota-sonrió- y he venido a invitarte, quiero que me acompañes en ese día tan importante para mí.

-ooo- no pude articular otra frase ya que mi corazón estaba destrozado pero no pude más que hacer una amplia sonrisa en mis labios.

-aquí tienes tu invitación-me extendió un pedazo de papel color blanco con una pequeña flor del mismo color con el contorno dorado dibujada en la portada, también estaba sus nombres ahí, su hermoso nombre y ese ridículo nombre de….-en realidad espero y deseo puedas acompañarme ya que significaría mucho para mí.

-estaré ahí a tu lado-no pude negarme ante sus palabras.

-muchas gracias, se me está haciendo tarde así que tengo que irme-se paró de su asiento y se acerco a mí para besar mi mejilla-te veré en tres meses

-jajaja por supuesto espero poder encontrarte jajaja-me pare a lado de ella para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

-jajaja creo que no será nada difícil ya que estaré vestida con un enorme y ridículo vestido color blanco con una cola mas enorme que pie grande jajaja.

-jajaja aun tienes ese buen sentido del humor-ella solo se limito a asentir con su cabeza-pero lo que uno hace por amor, es capaz de hacer cualquier tontería por la persona que uno ama.

-tienes toda la razón, una es capaz de cualquier estupidez por el hombre que ama, hasta ponerse un vestido que pesa una tonelada-emitió una larga pero no escandalosa carcajada-bien ahora si es momento de irme.

_**Flash back end.**_

Era momento de ir hasta la iglesia la cual parecía el mismo infierno para mí, subí a mi mercedes benz negro, llegue en tan solo diez minutos. Cuando estuve en mi destino toda la familia de Aome me saludo de lo más normal mientras que la de él me veía de una manera desagradable.

-me alegro tanto que estés aquí-se acerco la ojichocolata para abrazarme-sabia que vendrías.

-oye Aome-en ese momento quería llevármela lo más lejos posible para que fuera solo mía-¿puedo hablar contigo?

-si-la tome del brazo para llevarla a un lugar apartado de los demás- bien ahora dime de qué se trata.

-Aome tal vez lo que te diga sea un poco incomodo para ti, ojala y sea todo lo contrario-tome su cara para acercarla y besarla, ella se quedo en shock-te amo tanto igual que el primer momento que te vi, mi vida no es lo mismo sin ti, tu eres mi vida, tu eres mi razón de ser, nunca he podido olvidarte, no te miento lo he tratado con cualquier mujer que pasa enfrente mío, solo te pido una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto me importas.

-por favor no sigas- trato de alejarse pero lo evite tomándola por los hombros-basta, no me vuelvas a tocar, entiende no pidas lo que no diste, no exijas lo que no entregaste, en todos los aspectos de la vida a la larga o a la corta solo cosechas lo que siembras y créeme que los frutos ya dieron resultados, no sabes cuánto te ame, me fuiste infiel cientos de veces pero no me importo porque eras todo para mí, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que te hayas acostado con mi propia hermana, Kikyo y tu eran lo más importante para mí pero no ya no, gracias a ti encontré al amor de mi vida, al que quiero que mis hijos llamen papá, el me ayudo a salir de la depresión a la que por ti entre, te ame y demasiado pero ese sentimiento hacia a ti ya no existe no queda ni rastro alguno. Así que te pido de favor que no tomes un papel que no te corresponde en mi vida, yo solo quiero ser tu amiga pero si sigues con la misma actitud que ahora ni eso podrás ser-se dio la media vuelta y se esfumo entre toda esa gente.

Me sentía el imbécil más grande del mundo, como puede creer que entre ella y yo todavía había algo, ahora Aome estaba locamente enamorada del hombre que tanto tiempo estuvo disfrazado como su mejor amigo, no me quedaba más que aceptar su decisión y resignarme a hacer un simple amigo mas. Fui hasta la entrada de la iglesia para entrar y tomar asiento hasta adelante, se podría decir que tuve el boleto vip de la vida de mi pequeña, pero fui tan estúpido que la había cambiado por publico general y ahora me tocaba ver el show desde lejos pero a la vez tan cerca. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche al padre pronunciar las palabras que marcaban el final de mi historia junto a ella.

-¿Aome aceptas a este hombre para estar a su lado en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la felicidad y en la tristeza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-sí, si acepto-sus palabras fueron firmes y seguras

- y tu-dirigió su vista al hombre que estaba en el altar a lado de mi niña- ¿aceptas a Aome para estar a su lado en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la felicidad y en la tristeza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-si padre acepto- sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa sincera.

-entonces si nadie apela esta unión por el poder que me concede la santa iglesia católica los declaro marido y mujer, tu hombrecito puedes besar a la novia.

Se hundieron en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, uno de esos besos los cuales fueron muy escasos en nuestra relación, después de que lo aplausos terminaron deshicieron el beso y salieron de la iglesia encima de aquel tapete rojo. En la entrada del enorme edificio todos estaba esperándolos para abrazarlos y felicitarlos por su reciente unión, nadie se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que mi peor enemigo pero a la vez el mejor amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida se acerco a mí para estrechar la mano y darme un fugaz abrazo.

-hey hola, pensé que no vendrías pero me alegro mucho que estés aquí en este día tan hermoso.

-si créeme que mis deseos no eran precisamente el de venir pero acepte ya que Aome me lo pidió y no pude evitar negarme.

-pues sea como sea estamos felices de que estés aquí- iba articula palabra pero su melodiosa voz me lo impidió.

-Inuyasha-voltee para verla con ese hermoso vestido blanco que queda perfecto a su cuerpo, el verla ahí soñé con el día en que sus besos volvieran a hacer míos pero era eso nada mas, un sueño, vi como paso de largo para abrazar a su ahora esposo-mi mamá nos está buscando para que nos tomemos una foto con tu familia amor.

-si vamos-la tomo por la cintura para después empezar a caminar-con tu permiso Koga nos pasamos a retirar, te esperamos en el salón de fiestas-el ojiambar me guiño el ojo, solo asentí y vi como se alejaban de mi , a decir verdad Inuyasha y Aome hacían una hermosa pareja juntos, tal pareciese que fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

No me quedaba más que aceptar su matrimonio. Siempre había sido muy egoísta al querer tener a Aome a mi lado a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho, pero sus sufrimientos ahora eran sustituidos por felicidad y esperanzas que Inuyasha Taisho le trasmitía. Ahora no quería nada más que la felicidad del amor de mi vida y la de mi mejor amigo aunque eso me matara por dentro, ahora tenía que reconocer mi error y aceptar que él era mejor hombre para ella que yo.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Espero les haya gustado :)

7-7-13

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
